Music Still Alive
by Rodven
Summary: Luego de dos años de haberse ido, al fin podía regresar a lo único que podía llamar hogar. Aunque todo parecía ser igual, la verdad es que no lo era. Crossover HP/Glee. Harry/Blaine, Blaine/Kurt
1. Coming Home

**Título: _Music Still Alive_**

_HP/Glee Crossover_

**Autora: **_Rodven_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pareja: **_Harry/Blaine, Blaine/Kurt_

**Advertencias: **_Slash, Angst, AU, Mención de muerte de personajes, Spoilers de la 2da temporada de Glee._

**Summary: **_Luego de dos años de haberse ido, al fin podía regresar a lo único que podía llamar hogar. Aunque todo parecía ser igual, la verdad es que no lo era._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Por supuesto que nada me pertenece =) Harry Potter es de Rowling, y Glee… de sus respectivos dueños, al igual que las canciones que llegue a poner no son mías. (:_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _Sé que los que leen mis otros fics me terminarán odiando viendo que estoy comenzando un nuevo fic sin actualizar los demás, en mi defensa no tengo nada que alegar, solo muchísima falta de inspiración. Para los que van a leer este, les informo que el fic se ubica en la segunda temporada de Glee, para ser exactos, luego del capítulo 16. Así que si no se quieren enterar de lo que pasa (ya que contiene spoliers), les sugiero que no lo lean, o vayan a ver los capítulos restantes en línea. Este fic va a ser algo Angst, algo que no acostumbro a escribir, y parece que tendrá canciones en todos los capítulos, por eso de que en Glee siempre cantan =P La forma en que va a estar escrito el fic está inspirado en la forma en que está escrito "Nothing Left To Hold" (el fic que traduzco). Es todo, cualquier duda me la hacen saber. Un abrazo._

* * *

**1. Coming Home**

Harry entró a Dalton cerca de media noche. Hacía dos años que se había marchado y al fin había podido regresar. Aspiró el aire de su alrededor. _Como lo había extrañado_. El piso recién pulido brillaba con la luz de las lámparas colgadas de las paredes. Las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios estaban como las recordaba, pulcras y perfectas. Todo el aspecto victoriano de la academia seguía como si los años no pasaran. Parecía que todo era igual, que la Academia había decidido quedarse de la misma manera hasta su regreso, que quería que Harry se sintiera en casa de nuevo.

Sin embargo él sí que había cambiado, había adquirido un poco más de altura, y su cuerpo más músculos, así como cicatrices. Si con la guerra contra Voldemort no había madurado lo suficiente, en ese momento sí que lo había hecho. Lo que la batalla contra Voldemort no había logrado, la batalla contra los vengadores sí lo había hecho.

Comenzó su camino a su antiguo dormitorio, lo había hechizado para que aparte de David y él nadie más pudiera ocuparlo, al menos mientras los dos estaban en la academia. No quería tener que regresar y encontrarse con que tenía que compartir cuarto con un desconocido, sabía que no iba a regresar con ánimos de conocer gente nueva, y mucho menos tener que construir una confianza hacia esa persona de la nada. Claro si alguna vez iba a regresar, pero sí lo había hecho ahí estaba él.

Cuando se había ido no estaba seguro de cuando iba a regresar, si iba a regresar siquiera. Pero mantenía la esperanza, la esperanza de una vida tranquila y normal, junto a sus amigos… junto a Blaine. Llegó frente a la puerta marcada con el número 22, con la llave que aún conservaba abrió la cerradura. Su antiguo dormitorio, al igual que toda la academia, seguía igual. Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó depositando su mochila en el suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó.

El cansancio que sentía se intensificó al momento de apoyarse en el colchón. Todos sus músculos gritaban por descansar, que por fin su cuerpo pudiera relajarse. No sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido una noche entera. Los últimos dos años habían sido una pesadilla desde el día de su llegada a Inglaterra, hasta hacía unas horas cuando había regresado a Estados Unidos.

Aunque ya no mostraba sus sentimientos, y por lo general era insensible, recostarse otra vez en ese colchón tan familiar de nuevo hizo que sus ojos escocieran y una sensación rara se instalara en la boca de su estomago. Al fin todo había acabado. Todo lo que estaba en el pasado ya no significaba nada para él. Esos dos años que había estado en Inglaterra habían sido los últimos. Nada lo ataba más a ese país. Intentó suprimir un sollozo, pero no pudo. El sonido salió de su garganta como si fuera un animal herido.

El ruido despertó a David, asustado se puso en pie de su cama y prendió la luz. Pensó que seguía dormido, que el sueño en el que estaba era una repetición de los que había tenido cuando Harry se había ido. Soñaba que Harry regresaba luego de unos días diciendo que había necesitado aire fresco y se había ido unos días a acampar. Todo producto de su desesperado inconsciente. Todo por querer que Blaine estuviera bien, que no llorara día y noche por su partida, por querer que Harry en verdad no se hubiera ido, no solo por Blaine, si no por él, por Wes. Porque Harry había significado mucho para ellos tres. En muy poco tiempo el inglés había hecho un espacio en sus corazones.

Por eso cuando lo vio ahí recostado en su cama pensó que era uno de esos sueños, pero algo no cuadraba, en sus sueños siempre veía a Harry como la última vez que lo había visto. Su cara un poco redonda, sus últimos rasgos de la infancia, su piel blanca como solo él podía tenerla, sus labios rosados con su perpetua sonrisa. Y el Harry de ese sueño no era así. Tenía el mismo cabello negro y desordenado, los mismos ojos verdes, los mismos labios. Pero su piel era morena, quemada por largas horas bajo el sol, cicatrices en los brazos que no recordaba, estaba más delgado, y a la vez los músculos se veían más prominentes. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era que ese aire de inocencia ya no estaba. Su temple era serio, duro, muy, muy maduro. No supo si era un sueño o una pesadilla. O simplemente la realidad, pensó cuando ese Harry se puso de pie y le sonrió de lado con ojos llorosos.

–¿Harry? En verdad… en verdad eres tú –dijo acercándose.

–David –dijo con su voz profunda. Lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un abrazo, David pudo recordar cómo eran los abrazos cálidos de Harry, a él siempre le había gustado el contacto físico, y los abrazos cuando uno estaba cerca de él sobraban, pero aquellos abrazos eran de hermanos, de amigos. La diferencia entre ese y los pasados era que David se sentía como un niño pequeño que estaba siendo protegido por alguien mayor a él–. No pensé que fuera a verte de nuevo.

–Por Dios Harry. ¿Qué pasó contigo? –le preguntó. Mirándolo a los ojos, ojos tristes, pero con una chispa de esperanza de poder ser salvados–. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Sin decirnos nada?

Tenía mil preguntas en la cabeza, pero esas fueron las únicas capaces de salir de su boca. Sentía ese nudo en la garganta que anunciaba sus ganas de llorar. Lo había extrañado tanto.

–Perdóname David, por irme así, por no despedirme. Pero no tuve opción.

–¿Opción? Harry… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No puedo decirte, no ahora, quiero que lo escuchen los tres –dijo refiriéndose a él, Wes y por supuesto a Blaine.

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro. David acordándose en ese momento de la relación de Blaine y Kurt, se le contrajo el corazón al pensarlo. No quiso decirle nada a Harry en ese momento, por lo que podía ver su amigo había pasado muy malos ratos en todo el tiempo que no lo vio, no quería darle malas noticias.

–¿Crees que todo pueda volver a ser igual, crees que me puedas perdonar?

David suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte Harry, sigo queriéndote de la misma manera que hace dos años –Aquí venía la parte difícil, tomó aire y continuó–. No te puedo prometer que todo volverá a ser igual, pero lo podemos intentar. Sé que lo podemos intentar.

–Gracias –Harry susurró, mientras se acostaba en su cama aún vestido y en cuestión de segundos se había quedado dormido.

David lo miró y se preguntó qué había pasado con su amigo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado? Tan desesperado, tan lleno de dolor. Unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, él no era de esos que lloraba, por lo general siempre era él más fuerte de sus amigos con respecto a sus emociones. Pero Harry estaba roto, y eso hacía que su corazón se contrajera. Necesitaba que Harry volviera a ser el mismo de antes, sino el mismo, que al menos recuperar un poco de alegría.

Le quitó los zapatos, el pantalón y la camisa, dejándolo con los puros bóxers para que pudiera descansar mejor. Luego se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, todo el sueño se le había ido.

Le tomó solo un par de segundos para ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la habitación de Wes, que compartía recamara con Thad. Entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo sin despertar a ninguno.

–Wes –susurró muy despacio cerca de la cara de su amigo–. Wes, ¡Wes!

Wes se despertó con un sobresalto. –¿David? ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? ¿Todo está bien?

Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por no despertar a Thad se había ido al caño con los gritos de Wes.

– ¿Dave? ¿Qué pasó, sabes la hora que es? –le llegó la somnolienta voz de Thad.

–Lo siento Thad, no quería despertarte, vuelve a dormir.

–Mhm… –murmuró antes de comenzar a roncar.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Wes ahora con un susurro.

–Ven conmigo.

Wes tardó dos segundos en ponerse de pie y seguir a David por los oscuros corredores de Dalton. Si hubiera estado más despierto, igual y su mente hubiera comenzado a preguntarse de la rareza de la situación, pero no tenía ni dos minutos de haber sido despertado de un profundo sueño. David hiso que se detuvieran cerca de su dormitorio.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Wes. David suspiró y sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su garganta. Decirlo en voz alta era hacerlo más real.

–Harry está aquí.

David vio el cambio que hubo en la mirada de Wes, de somnolienta a confundida, de confundida a desconcertada y luego a furiosa.

–¡Ese cabrón! –de repente se puso violento, David alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que saliera corriendo a su cuarto–. ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué demonios se cree?

–Wes, no, no es el mismo de antes.

–No me interesa en lo más mínimo, ese cabrón, me las va a pagar.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Golpearle?

–Sí, no, no sé. ¿Cómo se atreve a regresar?

–Me puedo ir si así lo deseas Wes. No quiero imponer mi presencia –dijo Harry con su voz profunda y gruesa desde la puerta de la habitación, la oscuridad era la suficiente para no dejar ver con claridad su rostro, pero sí para dejar ver que seguía solo en bóxers.

La furia de Wes se deshizo como un terrón de azúcar en agua caliente. Era Harry, por Pavarotti que era Harry. Esa vez pudo zafarse de David con mucha facilidad y caminó hacia él envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Aunque Harry había crecido un poco, él y David seguían siendo más altos.

–Si te vuelves a ir, te castro –dijo Wes en el abrazo. Harry rió un poco y lo abrazó con más ímpetu que antes.

–¿Acaso las reglas de Dalton han cambiado, y ahora uno puede agredir a sus compañeros?

–Siempre has sido un caso especial Harry, en ti no se aplican las reglas –le dijo Wes soltándolo–. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

–Llegué de Inglaterra hace media hora a lo mucho.

–¿Quiere decir que cuándo entraste a la habitación hace rato, acababas de llegar? –Le preguntó David mirándole sorprendido.

Harry asintió. –¿Y no se lo habías preguntado? –le preguntó Wes a David, éste negó con la cabeza haciendo que Wes rodara los ojos–. ¿Y bien, nos vas a decir qué pasó contigo ahora o tendremos que esperarnos hasta mañana?

–Supongo que no les molestará que sea después de que haya dormido un poco, ¿o sí?

Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza, ya habían esperado un par de años para verlo de nuevo, podían esperar unas cuantas horas más para que les contara todas sus razones. Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación 22. Wes y David vieron como Harry se acostaba en su cama y se quedaba dormido al instante. Se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, sus miradas decían lo que pensaban.

_Kurt._

_I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa**__  
__I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa**__  
__Tell the World I'm coming home/ __**Dile al mundo que regreso a casa**__  
__Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday/ __**Deja que la lluvia lave todo el dolor del ayer**__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes/ __**Sé que mi reino me espera y me perdonarán por mis errores**__  
__I'm coming home, I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa, regreso a casa**__  
__Tell the World that I'm coming/ __**Dile al mundo que regreso a casa**_

_Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong/ __**Regresando a donde pertenezco, si nunca me he sentido tan fuerte**__  
__(I'm back baby)/ __**(Bebe estoy de regreso)**__  
__I feel like there's nothing that I can't try/__** Siento como si no hubiera nada que no pudiera intentar**__  
__And if you with me put your hands high/ __**Y si me esperaste alza tus manos**__  
__(put your hands high)/ __**(alza tus manos)**__  
__If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you/ __**Y si alguna vez pierdes la luz, esta es para ti**__  
__And you, the dreams are for you/ __**Y tú, los sueños son para ti**_

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"/ __**Escucho "Las lágrimas de un payaso"**__  
__I hate that song/ __**Odio esa canción**__  
__I feel like they talking to me when it comes on/ __**Siento que hablan de mí cuando la escucho**__  
__Another day another Dawn/ __**otro día otra caída**__  
__Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone/ __**Otra Kesha, encantado de conocerte, haz las mathematicas, me voy**__  
__What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on/ __**Lo que se supone que debo ser cuando las luces en el club se enciende**__  
__Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean/ __**Es fácil ser Puff, es difícil ser Sean**__  
__What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)/ __**¿Quñe si los gemelos preguntan por qué no estoy casado con su mamá? **__**(Por qué, ¡demonios!)**__  
__How do I respond?/ __**¿Cómo respondo?**__  
__What if my son stares with a face like my own/ __**¿Qué si mi hijo ve con una cara igual a la mía?**__  
__And says he wants to be like me when he's grown/ __**Y quiere ser como yo cuando sea mayor**__  
__Sh-t! But I aint finished growing/ __**¡Mierda! Pero si yo no he terminado de crecer**__  
__Another night the inevitible prolongs/__** Otra noche el interminable prolongamiento**__  
__Another day another Dawn/ __**otro día, otra caída**__  
__Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'/ __**Solo diles a Taneka y Taresha que estaré major por la mañana**__  
__Another lie that I carry on/ __**Otra mentira que cargo**__  
__I need to get back to the place I belong/ __**Necesito regresar al lugar donde pertenezco**_

_I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa**__  
__I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa**__  
__Tell the World I'm coming home/ __**Dile al mundo que regreso a casa**__  
__Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday/ __**Deja que la lluvia lave todo el dolor del ayer**__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes/ __**Sé que mi reino me espera y me perdonarán por mis errores**__  
__I'm coming home, I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa, regreso a casa**__  
__Tell the World that I'm coming/ __**Dile al mundo que regreso a casa**_

_I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa**__  
__I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa**__  
__Tell the World I'm coming home/ __**Dile al mundo que regreso a casa**__  
__Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday/ __**Deja que la lluvia lave todo el dolor del ayer**__  
__I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes/ __**Sé que mi reino me espera y me perdonarán por mis errores**__  
__I'm coming home, I'm coming home/ __**Regreso a casa, regreso a casa**__  
__Tell the World that I'm coming/ __**Dile al mundo que regreso a casa**_

* * *

**Canción: **Coming Home – Diddy ft. Dirty Money

* * *

**N.A.:** _No puse la canción entera, dado que en la serie tampoco las cantan completas, así que decidí que fuera solo un cacho de canción. En verdad necesito que me digan que opinan de esto, no hay muchos crossover de Glee con Harry Potter, y mucho menos en español (solo hay 1). ¿Dudas o comentarios? Respondo con gusto._

_El fic será Angst, Romance y Drama, mucho Drama, las cosas que no se entiendan en la trama, por ejemplo eso de "batalla contra los vengadores", las explicaré a lo largo de la historia, aunque siento que eso quedó bastante obvio y casi todos se pueden imaginar lo que tal vez pasó._

_Una sincera disculpa por la ausencia de las actualizaciones de mis otros fics, pero… :S no me ha llegado la inspiración necesaria, ni para traducir (sí, se necesita inspiración) ni para escribir. Un beso a todos y espero no me odien._


	2. Wonderwall

**Título: **_**Music still alive**_**  
**_HP/Glee Crossover_

**Autora: **_Rodven_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pareja: **_Harry/Blaine, Blaine/Kurt_

**Advertencias: **_Slash, Angst, AU, Mención de muerte de personajes, Spoilers de la 2da temporada de Glee._

**Summary: **_Luego de dos años de haberse ido, al fin podía regresar a lo único que podía llamar hogar. Aunque todo parecía ser igual, la verdad es que no lo era._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Por supuesto que nada me pertenece =) Harry Potter es de Rowling, y Glee… de sus respectivos dueños, al igual que las canciones que llegue a poner no son mías. (:_

* * *

**2. Wonderwall**

–¿Quiénes son los del consejo este año? –preguntó Harry sentado desde su cama ya vestido y bañado. Wes y David lo miraron extrañados mientras poco a poco ellos se despertaban, Harry siempre había sido de los que se quedaban hasta el último segundo disfrutando el calor de su cama.

–David, Thad y yo –le dijo Wes estirándose mientras se ponía de pie.

–¿Piensas regresar a los Warblers? –preguntó David.

–Seguro. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, comenzaron a hablarme de los Warblers como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo –les dijo sonriendo.

–¡Hey! Éramos jóvenes. Aparte cantabas bien –dijo David.

–Sigo cantando bien –dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme–. ¿Quién se encarga de los solos ahora?

Cuando Harry había hecho su audición para conseguir un solo, el consejo de aquellos tiempos había decidido que Harry era lo bastante bueno como para llevar la batuta en cuanto al canto, así que él era el cantante principal. Antes de él, había estado Héctor, un muchacho que ese mismo año se había graduado, y que además era parte del consejo, él mismo había propuesto a Harry para que fuera la voz líder de los Warblers, la decisión había sido unánime.

Luego de que Harry hubiera partido tan repentinamente, Héctor había retomado el puesto, y cuando se hubiera graduado fue Blaine el que se había encargado de eso hasta esos momentos.

Wes y David se miraron por un segundo antes de que el primero contestara.

–Blaine.

Harry instaló una sonrisa triste en su rostro. No era estúpido, y no se quería hacer ilusiones, la noche pasada había estado muy cansado como para pensar las cosas con suficiente claridad, pero luego de unas necesarias horas de sueño y una ducha fría, su cabeza se había despejado lo suficiente como para poder pensar bien.

Su relación con Blaine no iba a ser la misma de antes, no estaba seguro en esos momentos si Blaine querría al menos una relación amistosa con él. Habían pasado dos años, los suficientes para que se hubiera olvidado de él y poder seguir su vida, lo más seguro era que en ese momento estuviera con alguien. No podía culparlo si así era, y mucho menos podía reclamarle nada.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? –les preguntó no mirándolos a los ojos.

–Él está bien ahora –dijo Wes.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó.

–Cuando te fuiste… estaba destrozado, más allá de destrozado, era como ver a un muerto en vida –El corazón de Harry se contrajo al escuchar eso.

–Harry, él está… –comenzó a decir Wes.

–¡No! –le interrumpió David.

–Por Dios David, se va a enterar de todas formas –dijo Wes mirando a David, luego su vista se posó en Harry, que los estaba viendo con una expresión neutra en el rostro–. Blaine tiene una relación.

Aunque su cara no mostró nada, por dentro todo en él se derrumbaba, la última de sus esperanzas se había esfumado con esa simple oración. Se lo había esperado, pero no estaba preparado para tener que afrontarlo.

–¿Y cómo es él? –preguntó sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

–Es muy peculiar, se llama…

–Creo que es hora de que se alisten, no tardan en comenzar las clases –interrumpió Harry a Wes. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. No sabía porque había preguntado por el noio de Blaine si en verdad no estaba preparado para saber algo de él.

–La práctica de hoy es a medio día, donde siempre –le dijo David antes de que Harry saliera de la habitación.

.

Por primera vez llegaba tarde a una práctica de los Warblers, había acompañado a kurt a hacer sus trámites para su traspaso a Mckinley, no había asistido a sus clases de la mañana por lo mismo, y en ese momento necesitaba pedirle a los Warblers que prepararan una canción para despedir a Kurt en los próximos días, él se había quedado en Mckinley secuestrado por Mercedes.

Mientras se iba acercando a la sala de ensayos le llegó la música de una guitarra, frunció el ceño, David era el único que tenía una guitarra en la academia y nunca la había llevado a los ensayos de los Warblers, aparte, hacía mucho que no utilizaban instrumentos para acompañar el canto. Cuando comenzó la letra el corazón casi se le detenía, inconscientemente comenzó a caminar más rápido y cuando llegó frente a la puerta no estaba seguro de abrirla. Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, su garganta estaba seca, sus manos sudaban, y sus piernas temblaban.

Tomó tres bocanadas de aire antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Nadie de los que estaban presentes volteó a verlo, todas las miradas estaban fijas en un solo punto, en la persona que estaba en medio de la sala.

Se veía tan glorioso como siempre, no tenía el saco puesto y las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas hasta los codos, los primeros botones estaban desabrochados y la corbata estaba bastante floja, como de costumbre, estaba desfajado. Su piel antes blanca ahora se veía casi dorada, las venas resaltaban en sus antebrazos llenos de cicatrices que no recordaba, su perfil era muy masculino, y ese aire de madurez que lo rodeaba hacía que Blaine quisiera tirarse a sus brazos, no que fuera a hacerlo.

**_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_****/ **_este día siempre te lo harán recordar_  
**_By now you should have somehow realized what you got to do/_**_para este momento, ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que tienes que hacer_  
**_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now/ _**_no creo que nadie sienta lo que yo siento por tí ahora_

**_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out/_**_he oído que se comenta que el fuego de tu corazón se apagó_  
**_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt/_**_estoy seguro que ya lo has oido, pero nunca dudaste en absoluto_

En ese momento la mirada de Harry se posó sobre él, el aliento de Blaine se atoró en su garganta, esos ojos que tanto había amado lo estaban viendo de nuevo, y esa boca que tantas veces había besado ahora le estaban cantando una canción tan jodidamente cursi después de dos años. Después de dos largos años. Las heridas que creía habían cicatrizado, en ese momento no estaba seguro como estaban. Harry le estaba cantando no había duda, sus hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban como antaño, la chispa que se veía en ellos era la misma que tenía cuando le dedicaba una canción tanto tiempo atrás.

Una parte de él estaba estúpidamente feliz de que Harry hubiera regresado, que al parecer seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, otra estaba condenada al sufrimiento de todo el daño que le había hecho y le seguía haciendo, y la última parte estaba enojado por todas las explicaciones que le había dado al irse, y al decir "todas", en realidad era ninguna.

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now/ **no creo que nadie sienta lo que yo siento por tí ahora_

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding/ **y todos los caminos por los que debemos ir son difíciles_  
**_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_/ **_y las luces que nos guían están parpadeando_  
_**There are many things that I would like to say to you/ **hay muchas cosas que desearía decirte_  
_**But I don't know how/ **pero no sé como_

_**Because maybe/ **porque tal vez_  
_**You're gonna be the one that saves me/ **tú seas la que vaya a salvarme_  
_**And after all/ **y después de todo_  
_**You're my wonderwall/ **eres mi maravilloso apoyo_

Blaine tragó saliva, las palabras que Harry le había escrito hacía mucho, en ese momento retumbaban en su cabeza "…_No me busques, no me pienses, no me ames más, que yo amaré por los dos…" ¿Era verdad que Harry seguía amándolo? ¿Era verdad que Harry estaba ahí de pie frente a él? ¿Podría llegar a perdonarle alguna vez?_

_**Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you/ **este iba a ser el día, pero nunca te lo recordarán_  
_**By now you should have somehow realized what you're not to do/ **para este momento, ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que no tienes que hacer_  
_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now/ **no creo que nadie sienta lo que yo siento por tí ahora_

_**And all the roads that lead you there were winding/ **y todos los caminos que te llevan allí son difíciles_  
_**And all the lights that light the way are blinding/ **y las luces que te iluminan el camino están parpadeando_  
**T_here are many things that I would like to say to you/ _**_hay muchas cosas que desearía decirte_  
_**But i don't know how**/_ _pero no sé como_

_**I said maybe/ **dije que quizás_  
_**You're gonna be the one that saves me/** tú seas la que vaya a salvarme_  
_**And after all/** y después de todo_  
_**you're my wonderwall/** eres mi maravilloso apoyo_

Los aplausos salieron por todos lados de la habitación, pero parecía que Harry no le interesaban, parecía que ni siquiera los escuchaba. Sus ojos seguían concentrados en los suyos, de hecho él no le estaba poniendo atención al repentino silencio que se instaló en el cuarto cuando todos se dieron cuenta que él se encontraba ahí con ellos.

Los Warblers como los estudiantes de Dalton que sabían la historia entre ellos dos se habían quedado tan quietos como piedras, y los que eran más jóvenes y nunca había visto a Harry hasta ese día, comenzaban a moverse incómodos en sus lugares ya que el silencio se había extendido bastante más de lo que se podría decir normal.

No fue hasta que Thad carraspeó, casi todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

–A favor de que Harry forme parte de los Warblers –dijo esperando la votación. Más del cincuenta por ciento de los presentes había levantado su mano, los que no lo hicieron había sido porque no pertenecían al club y sus opiniones en verdad no importaban mucho en ese tipo de cosas.

–¿Los que estén en contra? –volvió a preguntar Thad. Ninguna mano se alzó. Wes en ese momento pegó con su martillo.

–Está decidido Harry Potter es parte de los Warblers a partir de este momento –hubo algunos aplausos provenientes de aquellos ignorantes a la situación entre Harry y Blaine, y de los amigos de Harry. Pero el poco entusiasmo se desinfló de inmediato.

Harry cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro muy largo antes de dirigirse a los del consejo.

–Gracias –les dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego caminó hacia Blaine que seguía debajo del marco de la puerta. Viendo eso Blaine se hizo a un lado asustado. El corazón de Harry se contrajo por segunda vez ese día ante el obvio rechazo de Blaine, intentó no mostrarlo de todas formas–. ¿Blaine, podemos hablar?

La mirada de éste se dirigió a sus mejores amigos que veían todo desde detrás de la mesa del consejo, Wes asintió con la cabeza y David le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Suspiró y asintió comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación. Necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

Recorrieron el camino en silencio, ninguno de los dos hizo algo para comenzar algún tipo de plática. Blaine iba delante como si caminara solo y Harry lo siguió unos pasos por detrás con la mirada puesta en el suelo y sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón. Cuando decidió cantar esa canción, no había estado seguro que Blaine se iba a presentar al ensayo, pero cuando fue su turno de hacer la audición no tuvo más que comenzar a tocar.

Había visto como Blaine abría la puerta y se quedaba fijo en ese lugar, cuando comenzó a cantar la parte de la canción que le interesaba que Blaine escuchara fue que volteó a verlo, necesitaba estar seguro que Blaine entendiera lo que tenía que decir con la música.

Cuando llegaron frente a la habitación, Blaine abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar primero.

–Siéntate –le indicó Blaine una vez dentro. Harry se sentó en el suelo, frente a la cama para que pudiera apoyar su espalda contra ella. Blaine se quedó parado frente a la puerta cerrada–. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

–Quiero saber cómo te encuentras.

–Estoy bien –dijo viendo el paisaje que había detrás de la ventana. Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de Harry.

–¿Crees que puedas perdonarme? –le preguntó.

–No lo sé –dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. No estaba preparado para responder a eso, así que decidió cambiar de tema– ¿Cuándo llegaste?

–Ayer en la noche –dijo Harry mirando la alfombra que estaba debajo de sus pies–. Hoy no te vi en las clases –continuó.

–No estaba en Dalton… fui a arreglar unas cosas –Había estado a punto de decirle que había ido con su novio para que lo transfirieran de escuela, pero no pudo.

–¿Está todo bien? –le preguntó Harry preocupado mirándolo por primera vez desde que habían entrado al cuarto.

–Sí, no es nada importante –paseó su mirada por toda la habitación, y hasta que ya no pudo más por fin miró a Harry, los brazos de Harry exactamente–. Estás muy moreno –comentó para hacer la conversación más trivial.

–Me he asoleado mucho últimamente –dijo Harry con una mueca, como si no le gustara recordar eso.

–¿A dónde fuiste?

–Inglaterra –Blaine suspiró. Él era de las personas que raramente se enojaba, casi siempre se molestaba con las mentiras pero no pasaba a más. Pero eso era diferente, ese era Harry, el que nunca le había mentido, el que debería dejar las cosas claras para que él pudiera tomar una decisión si perdonarlo o no.

–No es necesario que sigas mintiéndome, ¿sabes?

–¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Harry confundido.

–Me estás diciendo que te fuiste a Inglaterra y regresas muy tostado por el sol, no es que ahí haya mucho todos los días, ¿verdad? –le recriminó Blaine.

Harry sonrió tristemente, Blaine no pudo despegar sus ojos de sus labios –Cuando me fui, fui directamente a Inglaterra, pero luego tuve que ir a otro lugar donde el sol no perdona –dijo con su mirada fija en sus brazos quemados, en verdad quería olvidar la razón de que hubiera estado tanto tiempo bajo el sol.

Pasó un momento sin que nadie dijera nada, cada quien perdidos en sus recuerdos.

–¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó Blaine con un susurro.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Harry no podía decirle eso, no en ese momento, no tan pronto, cuando sus heridas estaban tan frescas.

–Sé que estás con alguien, en verdad me da gusto –le contestó Harry a cambio.

Blaine suspiró viendo que Harry no le iba a contestar –Es una persona maravillosa, lo conocerás pronto. Al igual que tú, sus ojos…

–No Blaine, no necesito saber nada de él. Solo quiero saber si tú eres feliz –le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

–Soy feliz.

–¿Le amas? –contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta, la necesitaba tanto como el aire en esos momentos.

–Aún no –le dijo sinceramente, luego de unos largos segundos. Harry cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

–¿Aún? –le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Estoy seguro que pronto me enamoraré de él. Mis sentimientos han aumentado mucho en poco tiempo –No le amaba se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

–¿Él te ama?

–No lo sé –le dijo Blaine. Harry se paró en ese momento del suelo y quedó frente a Blaine, antes habían sido casi de la misma estatura, Harry unos centímetros más alto, pero en ese momento Harry le sacaba fácilmente unos diez o doce centímetros de diferencia.

–Yo te sigo amando, nunca he dejado de hacerlo –dijo Harry acariciando una de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano. Tenía muchas ganas de besarlo, tanto que sus labios cosquilleaban ante el pensamiento.

Blaine jadeo y lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Negó con la cabeza y retiró la mano de Harry de su rostro.

–Fuiste mi primer amor, eso nunca nadie lo va a dudar, pero no puedo estar contigo ahora –le dijo Blaine conteniendo las lágrimas.

–No puedes… ¿Y si pudieras Blaine?

–No, no es el punto –dijo negando de nuevo.

–¿Lo quieres más que a mí? –Blaine lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo. Se miraron por un largo rato, las ganas que tenía Harry de besarlo se intensificaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

–No puedes hacerme esto –susurró Blaine–. No después de todo lo que me has hecho… no puedes.

–Solo dime la verdad –Blaine se rió sin diversión.

–¿Me estás pidiendo la verdad? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?

–Tienes que perdonarme por eso.

–¿Exactamente por qué es que te tengo que perdonar? No sé las razones por las cuales te fuiste, y mucho menos por las cuales regresaste–dijo mirándolo con reproche–. Tengo que irme –dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación dejando a Harry dentro.

* * *

**Canción: **Wonderwall - Oasis

* * *

**N.A.:** _Puede que Harry sea algo insistente y lastime a Blaine, pero entiéndanlo, él también está sufriendo mucho y solo quiere tener a Blaine de vuelta sin importarle mucho Kurt._

_Pasando a otro tema, gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído el capítulo anterior y se animaron a leer este. Un abrazo_  


_Pasando a otro tema, gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído el capítulo anterior y se animaron a leer este. Un abrazo._

_Pasando a otro tema, gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído el capítulo anterior y se animaron a leer este. Un abrazo._


	3. Creep

**Título: **_**Music still alive**_**  
**_HP/Glee Crossover_

**Autora: **_Rodven_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pareja: **_Harry/Blaine, Blaine/Kurt_

**Advertencias: **_Slash, Angst, AU, Mención de muerte de personajes, Spoilers de la 2da temporada de Glee._

**Summary: **_Luego de dos años de haberse ido, al fin podía regresar a lo único que podía llamar hogar. Aunque todo parecía ser igual, la verdad es que no lo era._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Por supuesto que nada me pertenece =) Harry Potter es de Rowling, y Glee… de sus respectivos dueños, al igual que las canciones que llegue a poner no son mías. (:_

* * *

**3. Creep**

Abrió su cartera y sacó el viejo pedazo de papel de uno de los compartimentos. Lo miró largamente, ¿cuántas veces no lo había leído? Era el único recuerdo que Harry le había dejado hacía dos años. ¿Cuántas veces no se había quedado dormido llorando con ese pedazo de papel en su puño?

Después de varios meses sin si quiera verlo, volvió a desdoblarlo. Siempre tenía presente que la carta estaba en su cartera, que la única prueba de que Harry había existido la llevaba a todos lados. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera verla a cada minuto, había desarrollado una especie de hábito que le impedía buscarla dentro de su cartera, en un principio había sido difícil, pero luego de un par de semanas había logrado controlarse por completo, y al final, recordaba que la tenía ahí pero no hacía ningún tipo de esfuerzo por verla. Por eso cuando sus dedos alisaron el papel estaban temblando, se había hecho la idea de que no iba a leerlo hasta que hubiera superado por completo a Harry, algo que se le antojaba imposible.

¿Cómo podría si quiera pensar en olvidar todo eso que habían pasado? Todos los recuerdos de esos meses con Harry estaban frescos en su memoria, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello y seguir adelante. Sus amigos, él y casi toda la academia habían llegado a un silencioso acuerdo de no nombrar a Harry frente a Blaine. Internamente agradecía la política de Dalton con eso de cuidarse el uno al otro.

Sus ojos no podían enfocar las palabras que estaban permanente escritas en el papel. Las lágrimas le impedían ver cualquier cosa, las limpió con un furioso gesto de su mano. Y leyó. Las palabras que sabía de memoria iban danzado frente a sus ojos. Leyó la carta una y otra vez, las lágrimas regresaron y no aguantando más dejó salir un sollozo que pronto se convirtió en llanto. Como había pasado tantas veces antes arrugó el papel entre sus dedos.

Alzó sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho, enredó sus manos alrededor de ellas y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de en medio. Las lágrimas salían libremente y bajaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la tela de su pantalón, sentía como poco a poco se iba humedeciendo esa parte por culpa de ellas.

Hacía unos meses que había aceptado que Harry no regresaría a él, que había podido regresar a su vida normal. No había pretendido tener una pareja, no hasta después de un tiempo, pero llegó Kurt. Haciendo que esa parte de sus planes se viera afectada.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en la Academia, no pudo dejar de ver lo guapo que era, sus ojos simplemente nunca podrían pasar desapercibidos. Recordaba que su cuerpo había reaccionado sólo, había tomado la mano de Kurt, y mentiría si dijera que no había sentido esas típicas mariposas en el estómago mientras corrían por los pasillos de Dalton.

Luego de escuchar la historia de Kurt en su escuela no pudo dejarlo desamparado, y le repitió la misma palabra que Harry había utilizado con él para que pudiera imponerse a su padre, y decirle finalmente que era homosexual, _valor_. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al recordar eso.

Y luego que se cambió a Dalton, ellos dos comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando hizo su audición para un solo y cantó "Argentina" comenzó a gustarle de verdad. Y aquella noche cuando practicaron "Baby it's cold outside" se había contenido en darle un pequeño beso. Y eso lo había asustado, no podía tener una relación en ese momento, sabía que le gustaba a Kurt, era obvio, pero él no podía, simplemente no podía. Por eso había desviado su atención de él a ese muchacho Jeremiah, un error a toda regla. El pobre hasta había quedado despedido, y aparte de todo, pasó lo que había querido evitar, que Kurt le gustara más.

El enorme corazón de Kurt de apoyarle a conquistar al tipo, cuando Blaine sabía perfectamente que Kurt tenía una especie de enamoramiento hacia él, hizo que Blaine se fijara en eso, en su corazón y en su nobleza, algo que a Blaine le parecía extremadamente atractivo.

Blaine se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado con Rachel, nunca antes se había emborrachado, y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. Aparte de la resaca y el montón de problemas existenciales que le conllevaron después, no quería pasar por lo mismo, no gracias.

Si bien Blaine no había sentido algo lo suficientemente por Kurt para invitarlo a salir, sí lo hizo cuando había cantado "Blackbird", eso había sido simplemente majestuoso, no sólo fue un momento para él, sino algo más, había sido una especie de señal que le decía que estaba listo para poder salir con alguien, que pensar en Harry ya no podría dolerle tanto como antes.

Las palabras que le había dicho, "_¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás! Te he estado buscando por siempre._" No habían sido de todo sinceras, pero en ese momento le salió tan natural y tampoco pensó que hubiera sido un error decirlas. ¿Se arrepentía? Un poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba junto a Kurt? Poco más de un mes. Y en eso llegaba Harry. ¿Qué mierda traía el destino contra él? Las lágrimas habían dejado de salir, estaba seguro que tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Miró a su alrededor, hacía mucho que no se sentaba en ese lugar. Había sido su refugio cuando no quería ver a nadie, cuando necesitaba pensar un poco, cuando estaba enojado y necesitaba calmarse o, como en ese ocasión, necesitaba llorar.

Era un parque donde casi no iba nadie, los columpios estaban oxidados por falta de mantenimiento, así como la hierba raramente se veía cortada. Había algunas bancas poco servibles, como en la que estaba, y algunos grafitis estaban tanto en el piso como en unas bardas cercanas. No era extraño que casi nadie pasara por ahí. En ese momento él era la única alma a la redonda.

El parque estaba relativamente cerca de su casa, a unos veinte minutos caminando. No pensaba regresar a Dalton hasta la noche, cuando ya se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para poder ver a Harry de nuevo. Puso sus pies de nuevo en el piso y comenzó a recuperar su respiración. Se secó el rastro de lágrimas que aun tenía en su rostro y se puso en pie. Necesitaba caminar, había tomando un autobús desde Dalton hasta ahí, se había hecho cerca de cuarenta minutos, así que unas dos horas o más le esperaban para caminar. Metió la carta en su billetera y comenzó su camino de regreso a la academia.

Llevaba cerca de media hora caminando cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

_Cenamos juntos? 'cedes y Berry me han hecho cantar en un duelo de Divas.  
Luego fuimos al centro comercial, estoy exhausto – K._

_Lo siento, tengo tarea atrasada. Desayuno mañana? – B._

_The Lima Bean a las 8. Besos. – K._

Blaine suspiró, necesitaba hablar con Kurt de eso, aparte que se sentía mal haberle mentido, pero no podía presentarse frente a él con los ojos rojos e hinchados y no darle alguna explicación.

**.**

Pasó toda la tarde poniéndose al día de los asuntos de Dalton, así como con sus deberes y algunas lecturas que tenía atrasadas. Se había distraído lo suficiente como para no pensar en Blaine… no mucho.

Entre los Warblers y los no-Warblers de Dalton que se alegraban de verlo de nuevo le habían puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en esos años. Acababan de perder en las estatales, él nunca había estado en una de esas competencias, la primera vez que había ido a Dalton acaban de ganar las regionales y se preparaban para las estatales, pero él se fue antes de que la competencia pudiera darse.

David y Wes le habían ayudado un poco con su tarea de historia, algo con lo que siempre había tenido problemas. A penas y podía con la historia mágica, para que luego tuviera que aprenderse años y años de historia muggle de un país que no era el suyo, en verdad apestaba.

Ya era de noche y David aún no llegaba, estaba atendiendo una de las últimas clases de la tarde que se impartían. Dejó de escribir por un momento en su libreta, sus dedos le temblaban por la ansiedad de tocar algo, lo que fuera, y se dirigió a su armario, de él sacó su guitarra eléctrica y luego prendió su computadora.

Abrió su programa de música y seleccionó la canción que quería, era solo la pista de la canción, sin guitarra. Sabía que no estaba permitido hacer mucho ruido dentro de los dormitorios, pero no podía sacarse la canción de su cabeza, y en verdad le importaba muy poco si eso le causaba una detención.

La música comenzó a sonar desde su computadora y él le siguió casi al instante.

_When you were here before/ __**Cuando estuviste aquí antes**__  
__Couldn't look you in the eye/ __**No te pude ver a los ojos**__  
__You're just like an angel/ __**Eres como un ángel**__  
__Your skin makes me cry/ __**Tu piel me hace llorar**__  
__You float like a feather/ __**Flotas como una pluma**__  
__In a beautiful world/ __**En un mundo hermoso**__  
__I wish I was special/ __**Desearía ser especial**__  
__You're so fucking special/ __**Tú eres tan jodidamente especial  
**_

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como su puerta se abría y dejaba pasar a David, junto con Jeff y Nick.

–¡Joder! No recordaba lo bueno que era con la guitarra –dijo Nick.

–Ni yo el sentimiento que le pone a las canciones –aportó Jeff.

–Lo que pasa es que siempre siente las canciones que canta –dijo Wes entrando por la puerta. Harry no les hizo caso.

_But I'm a creep/ __**Pero soy repugnante**__  
__I'm a weirdo/ __**Soy una rareza**__  
__What the hell am I doing here?/ __**¿Qué demonios hago aquí?**__  
__I don't belong here/ __**No pertenezco aquí**__  
_

Como había pasado al medio día, escuchó la música antes de llegar a su destino. La inconfundible voz de Harry llenaba el aire. Era como si los Warblers hubieran abierto las puertas de sus practicas, casi toda la academia se dirigía a la habitación de David para escuchar y ver a Harry tocar en vivo.

_I don't care if it hurts/ __**No me importa si duele**__  
__I want to have control/ __**Quiero tener control**__  
__I want a perfect body/ __**Quiero un cuerpo perfecto**__  
__I want a perfect soul/ __**Quiero un alma perfecta**__  
__I want you to notice/ __**Quiero que notes**__  
When I'm not around/ __**Cuando no estoy a tu alrededor**__  
__You're so fucking special/ __**Eres jodidamente especial**__  
__I wish I was special/ __**Desearía ser especial**__  
_

Cuando llegó había literalmente una aglomeración en la entrada de la habitación, como pudo, se hizo paso dentro del cuarto. Dentro estaban la mayoría de los Warblers.

Como en la mañana, los ojos de Harry lo volvieron a mirar cuando llegó. Le dedicó las palabras que la canción decía.

_But I'm a creep/ __**Pero soy repugnante**__  
__I'm a weirdo/ __**Soy una rareza**__  
__What the hell am I doing here?/ __**¿Qué demonios hago aquí?**__  
__I don't belong here/ __**No pertenezco aquí**_

_She's running out the door/ __**Ella corre por la puerta**__  
__She's running out/ __**Ella está corriendo**__  
__She runs runs runs/ __**Ella corre corre corre**__  
_

La voz de Harry hizo que su piel se erizara y que un temblor recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Blaine podía sentir sus ojos llorosos ante el sentimiento que Harry mostraba en su actuación. No quería más que correr a abrazarlo y decirle que no era repugnante, que él seguía amándolo como antaño. Que pertenecía a ese lugar, junto a él.

_Whatever makes you happy/ __**cualquier cosa que te haga feliz**__  
__Whatever you want/ __**Cualquier cosa que quieras**__  
__You're so fucking special/ __**eres tan jodidamente especial**__  
__I wish I was special/ __**Desearía ser especial**_

_But I'm a creep/ __**Pero soy repugnante**__  
__I'm a weirdo/ __**Soy una rareza**__  
__What the hell am I doing here?/ __**¿Qué demonios hago aquí?**__  
__I don't belong here/ __**No pertenezco aquí**__  
__I don't belong here/ __**No pertenezco aquí**_

Cuando la canción terminó una ola de aplausos le siguió. Harry buscó con su mirada a Blaine, en algún momento de la canción lo había dejado de ver. No estaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, solo pensaba hacer una cosa antes de tomar una decisión.

**.**

Kurt estaba revisando la cartera de Blaine en busca de un billete de cinco dólares para pagar su café ya que él no tenía cambio, luego se lo pagaría. Blaine le había dejado sus cosas a su cargo mientras había ido a hablar con el director acerca de un permiso para que los Warblers tuvieran un nuevo uniforme. Kurt rodaba los ojos nada más al pensarlo, no necesitaban un nuevo uniforme, y mucho menos luego de haber perdido en las regionales. Encontró el billete, bastante aplastado en el fondo y al sacarlo de la cartera cayó un trozo de papel que Kurt recogió.

Si Blaine fuera de esos que guardaban basura Kurt no le hubiera puesto ni la más mínima atención a ese trozo de hoja de libreta, o si mínimo fuera de esas personas desordenadas. Pero Blaine obviamente no era de esos. Su cuarto siempre estaba ordenado, al igual que sus apuntes de la escuela, su peinado era siempre impecable, al igual que su uniforme, y en general todo lo que hacía. Por eso, ese pedazo de papel le llamó tanto la atención.

Olvidándose por completo que iba a comprar café, se sentó en la mesita más cercana que encontró. Observó el papel, era viejo, casi amarillo, y estaba arrugado como si lo hubieran hecho bolita para luego alisarlo de nuevo y doblarlo cuidadosamente. Kurt frunció el ceño como si el papel le hubiera insultado. Sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo mal, lo desdobló con dedos temblorosos, se veía como si hubiera sido leído muchas veces. Tomando aire Kurt comenzó a leer.

_**.**_

_Cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré en el continente. Perdóname por esto Blaine, no sé si voy a poder regresar alguna vez, no sé si vamos a vernos de nuevo. Mi futuro es incierto, y necesito que te olvides de mí. Ahora mismo estás en la práctica de los Warblers, pensando que yo estoy retrasado porque me retrasé con una tarea como siempre me pasa, y es cierto, me he retrasado con una tarea._

_No tengo el valor para ir ahí y decirte adiós. No voy a tener las fuerzas suficientes para darme la vuelta luego de verte. Mi corazón está desmoronándose en este momento ya que sé que es posible que no vuelva a ver tu sonrisa, que no pueda volver a amarte como cada noche desde hace unos meses, que no pueda tocarte o simplemente verte._

_Quiero lo mejor para ti Blaine, quiero que seas feliz. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar que alguna vez me conociste. No me busques, no me pienses, no me ames más, que yo amaré por los dos. No sufras Blaine, mi pequeño Blaine._

_ Siempre tuyo, Harry._

**.**

No sabía que pensar, miró la carta por demasiado tiempo sin parpadear que pronto le comenzaron a lagrimear los ojos. La carta decía tantas cosas y a la vez tan pocas. ¿Quién era ese Harry?

–¿Kurt? –le llegó la voz de Blaine a su lado. Estaba ahí junto a él, no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo, sus ojos estaban abiertos llenos de terror al ver la carta que sostenía Kurt en sus manos. La carta que Kurt había leído. La carta de Harry.

–No entiendo Blaine –le dijo Kurt mirándolo–. ¿Quién es Harry?

–¿Por qué la leíste Kurt? –preguntó Blaine en voz baja.

–No creo que…

–¿Por qué? – le interrumpió Blaine. Kurt no sabía que decir, estaba más preocupado por Blaine en esos momentos que en lo que la carta decía. Su mirada era desesperada, casi maniática.

–Yo, no…

–No tenías ningún derecho a leerla, no… no –Blaine no sabía ni que pensar en ese momento, ¿cómo había podido Kurt leer _eso_? No debió de haberse enterado de esa manera. Su mente estaba paralizada entre el terror y la angustia.

Kurt no sabía que pensar, el día anterior él le había mentido a Blaine, no solo se había quedado con Mercedes y Rachel el día anterior, y no sabía por qué se lo había ocultado. Pero se había hecho la idea de decírselo todo en el desayuno. Y luego resultaba que Blaine había tenido un novio, y más que un novio un amante. De repente su media mentira le parecía una broma de un niño de cinco años. Quería llorar de la frustración. Se miraron por largo rato sin decir nada. Kurt se sentía decepcionado hasta cierto punto, Blaine nunca le había hablado de Harry, ni de otro amor suyo, Jeremiah no contaba por que lo había rechazado, y Rachel contaba menos.

–Creo que mejor me voy –dijo al final Kurt poniéndose en pie–. En esta situación no sé quién es el que tiene que estar molesto con quién.

Al parecer Blaine escogió ese momento para salir de su sopor.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–¿Qué quiero decir? –le replicó Kurt con los ojos llorosos–. Me dijiste que nunca habías sido novio de alguien, y de repente descubro esto –dijo blandiendo la carta frente a su cara–. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

–Kurt, creo que necesitamos hablar –Kurt lo vio como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

–¡Por supuesto que necesitamos hablar! –le reprochó caminando hacia la puerta.

Blaine lo siguió casi al instante y lo rebasó para abrirle la puerta de "The Lima Bean". Ese día había comenzado mal, y no se refería a lo de Kurt, sino a lo que había pasado antes. Miró su reloj, en esos momentos eran cerca de las ocho treinta de la mañana, con todo lo que había pasado, juraba que eran mínimo las cuatro de la tarde, por delante le esperaba uno de los días más largos de toda su vida.

* * *

**Canción: **Creep - Radiohead

* * *

**N.A.: **_Hola mundo (: Les informo que no quedé convencida de la última escena, pero creo que ya no podía arreglarla más. Mi imaginación simplemente no me da. Estoy de vacaciones señoras y señores, y pronto se me acabarán :S_

_Espero estén de lo mejor, cualquier cosa estoy al alcance de un review :D_

**REVIEW:**

**Victoria Acosta:**Lo siento nena, no puedo actualizar muy rápido, aunque no lo creas, ando muy ocupada, y cuando no lo estoy, mi inspiración anda por los suelos :S Pero hago lo mejor que puedo eso sí. A mí también me fascinan estas dos cosas (Glee y HP), soy fan aferrada de las dos historias, y no podía dejar de escribir sobre ellas :D Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que estés muy bien. Besos.

_¡Hey! Estoy siendo Beta de una historia, es muy buena, solo que al autor le cuesta un poco la ortografía, y es básicamente en lo único que le estoy ayudando porque el tipo en verdad es bueno escribiendo =) El fic se llama _"Accidentes Inesperados" _y es de __**zephyr hb**__, la pueden encontrar en mis historias favoritas. Es de Twilight, se centra en Mike Newton (sí, Mike), en que fue convertido (yeah, es vampiro), y varias cosas más. Soy malísima vendiendo, pero sé que les gustará la historia, es bastante divertida y el escritor a veces saca unas frases que te quedas en un momento "_WTF!_"._

_Sin nada más que decir, les dejo. Mil gracias por el apoyo de aquellas personas que se animan a dejar un review. ¡Besos!_


End file.
